German Patient and the Italian Nurse
by Rubicelle28
Summary: Oh no! Germany has a broken arm and has to stay in the hospital! But, he isn't alone. For the captain of the police department, he slowly goes victim over a nurse in the hospital! RATINGS: TEEN AND FOR MATURE
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Mr. Ludwig-"

"Just call me Ludvig please." I corrected the doctor. He stared at me for a moment before clearing his throat.

"A-alright...Ludwig. You're going to stay here for quite a while. I mean, you busted up your arm pre-tt-y bad a week ago." I quickly sat up.

"No, unacceptable! I have a station to run! I cannot lay here until god-knows-vhen!" I shouted, making him flinch.

"M-mr. Ludwig-"

"Stop calling me by my first name! Vhat are you a high school student?!"

"S-sorry! You have to stay here until you recover, end of story..." he trailed. "For you to work properly, you have to stay and recover. I am sorry. I must go. If you need anything just call for a nurse!" He turns and rushes out before i could say anything else. I growled, and sat there. How did this happen? Oh ja...Stupid case i had last veek. I just had to try to run over a damn fence...I sighed and layed back.

I am Ludvig, captain of the police department...i...feel like the weakling. Looking over at the brand new journal i have gotten from my last civilian for helping her find her son, she gave me this as a gift. Nice girl. I reach over with my good arm to get it, opening it to see how many pages are in it. A good amount. I pull out a pen behind my ear, pushing down the button to get the tip ut and began writing. Luckily, i am a left.

 _Day one of staying in the hospital. Over a stupid injury...But...it's better to be fully recovered than to work with one arm out. I'll get through it..._ _ **somehow...**_


	2. Day 1

_Day one_

 _Ive been here for a three weeks already, and yet i haven't recovered. Still in this cast. When will i get out? I want to work, to save lives, to...improve the force. What good will that do if i can't get out of bed?!_

"Mr. Ludwig?" I heard another voice, picking my head up to see. A frail, mid- tall...female standing there. Sadly, she was flatchested. Her brown hai birghtened under the terrible light, her curl very visible. "How are you feeling?" She walks over to me.

"I am fine. Please call me Ludwig ms." I said. She looked at me surprised, and giggled.

"Im not a female, i am male." My eyes widened. "VHAT?!" That explains the flat chestedness!

HE laughs a little. "Yeah, i get that a lot. I'm male." He walks over to the monitor to check. I laid back on the pillow. "I-im sorry..."

"It's fine. So, any pains? Itching? I can help you with any." He smiled at me; my heart skipped a beat. _MY_ heart skipped a beat?! I shook my head. "N-no! I mean...no..im fine."

"I know it isn't easy laying here in bed, not motivated, but resting is very important." He said as he looked at me, still smiling. There was something about him...that made my heart pound. I shook my head, _get a hold of yourself! Your turning soft!_

"No? Am I wrong?" He tilted his head.

"N-no! no no...ah...my head just hurts a little." He moved a bit closer, placing his fingers on my temples. I went from nervous pounding to uncomfortable pounding. "Do you always get headaches?"

"N-no...please move away from me..."

"Ok." He does move away. "Are you sure your fine? Your face is red." My eyes widened then quickly shut tightly." Ja, ja! I am!" Vhat's vrong vith me?

He giggled, than turned away. "Well, alright. My name is Feliciano, but call me Feli. If you need anything just call~" he waved before leaving. After he did, I sighed heavily. Vhat. Just. Happened?


	3. Day 2

_Day 2_

Who was that guy? A transgender? I have so many questions for him. And myself. Why must i become just a rabbit- so timid? This isn't me at all. I am strong, sharp and untimid! Im not bunny! I am a...LION. Yes...that suits me well...

I continue on in my day, having some fruit. Who says a man cant eat pineapples and grapes all sliced up. I am a man- i needs my fruit!

"Good afternoon, Ludwig!" I hear that voice again, making me swallow hard. I looked over at the door- and there he was. Feli...Smiling at me. He walks over to me, placing his clipboard down. "How are you feeling?"

"I am...good...Ja v-very good." I stuttered. What the hell man!

"That's good. I see your enjoying some fruit." He walks over towards me, gently picking up my bandaged arm. I didn't make a sound, but closed my eye at the sudden pain. Inspecting it, and my fingers twitching. "J-ja..."

"On a scale one to ten whats your usual pain?" He asks, gently placing it down gently on the side.

"About..a seven i suppose."

"Ok." He says as he picks up his clipboard, writing it down as he walks to the monitor, looking up and back at his clipboard to take the data. I stood quiet as i stared. His charming face brainwashed me. "U-um..." i said, not realizing that i did. He looked over at me. "Hm?"

"U-uh! Um...h-how long have you vorked here?" I quickly asked.

"Hm...About...three years. Why?"

"O-oh nothing at all- just...um.." He smiled at me. "Are you trying to make conversation?" I stood quiet, before looking away.

"I g-guess?" There was a moment of silence before he giggles, than laughed a little.

"Oh, your so kind. But if you insist. Ill come visit you in the evening. I have to work after all."

"R-right." I felt a little happy when he said that. He nods and walks out. "See you later~"

My heart began racing. I placed the plate of fruits on the table before reaching for my journal. Struggling for a few minutes before writing.

 _Day 2, part 2_

 _Why am i so...UGH around this nurse!? It's just a person! A...man..._


	4. Day 2 part 3

_Day 2 part 3_

 _Waiting patiently for this nurse...i wonder how our conversation will last. I doubt it'll be long. Why am i so...nervous? HONESTLY, whats wrong with me?!_

The door opens. It was Feli. He was wearing a casual outfit instead of his working uniform. Closing the door behind him, he smiled, moving to the chair to sit. "Hello."

"G-good evening." I stuttered.

"Are you always this stuttery?" I quickly shook my head.

"I-i don't know vhat's vrong vith me today. It's veird."

"I can tell..So, what do you want to talk about?" He crossed one leg over the other.

"U-um...do you like vorking in the hospital?"

"Yeah. I like helping people. It makes me feel...useful."

"Vhat, you vere never useful growing up?" He looks away, scratching his cheek.

"You could say that, yeah." He looks back at me. "What about you?"

"I'm the captain of the ( so and so) police department."

"Oh wow~ a cop! So do you like, arrest people?" He stares at me with full interest. It...scared me a little.

"Um...ja?"

"Shoot people?"

"It's my number one priority to arrest the antagonists instead of shooting. It's bad enough there's a lot of "racial" profiling."

"So i've heard. I guess it must suck."

"Ja, sometimes. Had to let go four people for actually racial actions."

And so, we continued our discussion, which continued all night. By the time we checked the time, it was time for Feli to go back to work.

"Wow, i never expected to stay here. I thought i was going to go home." He giggled before getting up.

"I am sorry." I felt a little bad. He shook his head. "It's fine! Im glad i stayed! That means something." He turns to the door. "You get some sleep. And ill see you in 5 hours~" He walks out the door, closing behind him. I reached over to my notebook to write.

 _Day 3_

 _I feel so calm..._


	5. Day 3

_Day 3_

 _My arm is hurting like crazy! I took so much painkillers, i have a feeling im going to overdose! I wonder how Feli's day is going...Wait...WHY DO I CARE?_

My heads full of him...the whole day. How could this be? _How.._ Did i go soft? Or maybe...i just went in love.

I couldn't stop- I cant stop thinking about him. I wanted to see him again. After all...our conversation was pretty good last night. I wonder if he'll have time to come by tonight...or every other night...What am i thinking? Get your head straight Ludwig!

The door opened. It was Feli. "Hello Ludwig." He smiled. I closed my book, looking at him. "H-hello Feli."

He walked over to me, his smile getting bigger. "Doing ok?"  
"Ah..ja..ja i am fine. And you?"

"Eh, tired." He sits down on the chair. "I have a 24 hour shift. So im not leaving until tomorrow."

"Vat?Vhy? Thats too many hours. you didnt even go home to sleep."

"Yeah but what are ya gonna do." He shrugged. "I need the money."

"Vhen do you...take a break?"

"At 4. It's 2 so i have two hours. Than another at 6 which ends at 8. Why?"

"Theres an extra bed." I pointed on the other side. "Use it to sleep."

"Oh, i couldn't." He shooed.

"I insist. I mean, your going to need your rest if you do a 24 hour shift." I said. He looks away, his cheek turning slightly red.

"I dunno..." I felt something deep inside me turn, which didnt feel good. I shrugged. "Vell, its your choice."

I opened my book again, to write.

 _Wish he'd say yes._

But, i scribbled over it. Feli gets up, i felt his warm hand brush against my head. I looked up at him, my brow raised.

"Ill see you later." He smiled before walking out. My heart skipped a beat once again.


	6. Day 3 part 2

_Day 3..._

 _During these these days...i feel like ive been here for a month...my arm is very numb at times, but thats only when i see him...I wish i could talk to him more...I wonder...will he sleep here?_

As i walked out of the bathroom, sighing a little contently, i noticed my nurse- feli, laying on the other bed, sleeping soundly. I felt my face ache due to the blushing, including my messed up arm aching. I slowly passed by him, watching his calm sleeping face. His mouth slowly smiled, as he slept. His curl bouncing a little. I assumed he was having a very good dream.

"L...ud...w...ig..." He moaned mixed with a groan. My eyes widened at that. Is he dreaming about me? I sat onto my bed, reaching for my journal to write. For some odd reason...i want to be near him, lay by his side. Realizing what i was thinking i quickly shook my head. No, i musnt get sucked into this. Remember your goal to leave this place and go back to saving the community! Peoples lives are being wasted everyday i am still here, not helping. But..then again...Feli makes me feel...like i am somebody. As a cop, deep inside me, i still felt like im nothing. Even if i upgrade to commander, cheif. I am still..nothing. I began writing

 _No matter what i feel, what i do to be part of this community, i still felt like nothing. For years as i grew up here, i was picked due to my accent. Sure, i cant speak english well, i was frail...soft... **weak**..I wanted to disappear...to not exist. In high school i got into so many fights...i dont know how i got into the force during college. But being here...talking to him, it makes me feel like a somebody. I dont feel like I have to say sorry all the time, to stay quiet, and hide. I can actually be blunt, try to joke (but fails) to make him smile...NO. NO Ludwig. You must think about your goal...to save the people in this community! _ I stared at that sentence, thinking long and hard.

 _But then again...i want...to be...with him._

 _what should i do? Feli..._


	7. Day 4, the nurses result

FELI'S POV

 _Day 147_

 _I woke up in Ludwigs room. I mean...i didnt want to! (i did) and it was close to me when i walked out of room 302. So why not? I dreamed about him...His voice, his smile...its what i enjoy.. but i cant. i cant fall in love so quickly, i mean..we dont even know each other yet. Not that much. Maybe..if i just..._

I got up to stretch when i awoke from my slumber. I noticed my patient passed out on his bed, holding his journal, the pen almost falling out of his hand. Slowly i took the items out of his hands, placing it on the table. I took a long...long..LONG glance at his sleeping face. It made me smile. Oh ludwig..if only..i had the time. Looking over at the clock, i didnt. I walked out, leaving him there to rest.

Throughout the whole day to night, it was midnight so it was break time. I sat on the chair, eating a gronola bar with fruit, thinking about him again. Again from my dream. Him...touching my body...whispering my name in my ear as he licked over it. Turning my head a little to not think. I sighed, pressing my legs together gently, both shaking up and down. What do i do? Change shifts to ignore him? I know he wouldn't want that...NEITHER DO I. I just...cant...i love him...I got up and walked to his room, not liking to be alone. Knocking twice before entering, i see him sitting there, in his journal again. He looked up at me, smiling a little. "Hello."

"H-hi." I cleared my throat before entering, closing the door. "Did you eat?" He shook his head. Reaching the container of fruit, with the plastic fork sticking out. "Here."

"You sure?" I nodded. He shrugged a bit, taking it. "Danke."

"What?" I said as i sat on the chair. "it means zank you."

"Ohhhh. Ok. No problemo." I smiled, watching him eat some. I then looked away since it got silent.

"So.." He cleared his throat, making me turn my head to him.

"I see ve are...very...close."

"Y-yeah."

"I vant to get to know you better. I-if thats okay vith you i mean." I nodded. "That sounds great. So, what do you want to know?"

"Anything really."

I stood quiet for a moment, thinking this through. "Well...i love pasta, pizza, mostly pasta. I am a good cook, i cook pasta, pizza...a lot of dishes. I also like to paint. and help people...?" I looked at him. "Yeah."

"Interesting...vhat do you normally paint?"

"Anything on my mind or in front of me, honestly."

"Very interesting..." He stared at me, i sensed the interest in his eyes. It made me feel a little uncomftorable, but i got use to the gleam. And so, we continued talking for more than an hour. It was an amazing talk, i must say. We got know a lot about each other. I found out that he's cheif in the police department, he loves to drink beer, and read, and play with his german shepards at home. As we spoke, I was loving him even more than i did. My heart felt so much waves of affection. I looked at him with worry then, his face looked a bit pained. "Are you alright?"

"Ja...ah..my arm..really..hurts..." I moved over to his arm, gently unwrapping the bandages to take a look. It was black blue and purple, but mostly yellow since it was beginning to heal. "Oh.." I sighed in relief. "You have a lot of bruises." I looked at him, deep into his eyes- his soul, smiling. "You'll be okay." I said as i looked at his arm to wrap it up again. Once i was done, i looked back at him again. "There we go..."

"A-ah...right..dan..ke..." We both moved closer. My face was slowly heating from blushing, and from his personal heat. Not too long, our lips gently clashed into eachother, not pulling back for a while.


	8. HIATUS

DUE TO SCHOOL WORK N OTHER THINGS I WONT B POSTING ON A DAILY BASIS :( ILL POST ON SATURDAY 9/19/15


	9. Day 5 R-18 YOUVE BEEN WARNED

_Day 5_

 _He kissed me...i can still feel his soft lips on mine...he..._

My brain replays that night, over and over...Sitting on the bed...i couldnt even think of anything else. I barely spoke to other doctors, nurses. My mind was really in a phase. I just wanted to see him again. I shake my head again. "Nein!" I shouted.

"Nein?" I heard another voice. Looking at who it was, it was Feli near the door. "What's that?"

"F-feli!...Ah...hello."

"Hi." He smiles, closing the door behind him. "I came to check your arm." I nodded. He walks towards me, unwrapping my bandages to look at my swollen, yellow- black bruised arm. "It looks really good. I think you'll get out early if it continues. Does it hurt?"

"Nein." He looks at me confused. "No."

"Oh. ok." He wraps it up again. turning to the covenants to open one, pulling out a cast. "I think it's time you wear this." He turns to me to put it on. I stared at him throughout the whole time. After he was done, he looks at me. Smiling, leaning over; stealing a quick kiss.

"I love your lips. There so soft~" He giggled.

"Danke. Your lips are also soft." I said.

"Grazie~" He sang before sitting on my bed. "So, doctors are telling me you might leave in three days. So when you do leave, we'll give you a better cast."

"Really? Great! Finally i can actually do something other than sitting on this bed for a day." He said, smiling. "I can finally do my job."

"Technically, you cant. unless your doing desk duty."

"Thats what i do normally."

"Oh." i laughed nervously. I was a little nervous around him, but i knew why. My body was shaking a little bit; getting hot in the process. I knew what was going on. Lets just say i _secretly have a little toy inside me_ as i talk to him. _Dont judge me~ X(_

I always had these weird yet kinky fantasies with Ludwig. Of course, i would never tell him! Im too scared to tell him :c

When i think about these fantasies, i go _deep_ into thinking. His hands trailing through my skin...holding me down while he's...AHEM!

lets not get into detail... ^^

"Are you okay, Feli?" he asked. "Your face is red."

Oh no! I totally forgot! I quickly smiled, nodding. "S-si! its just hot today." I clenched my pants a bit. The toy was hitting me in my deepest spot, and it felt really good. I had to pinch the inside of my lip to keep quiet. "I-im fine..."

"You sure?" I quickly nodded.

"S-so, do you need anything? Water, another pillow, sheets?"

"Hm...no, im fine."

"Alright." I quickly stood up, backing up a bit. "I'll see you later?"

"Vait, your leaving already?" He frowned. Awww dont frown!

"I-i do have to work lud.."

"...At least give me a hug." He said. What?! He wants a hug? now? Hm...

"Okay okay." I smiled, and went over to him to give him a quick hug. But, he wouldn't let me go. I tried to pull away, but he kept me there!

"Lud~ let go! I have to- hyaa!" I moaned a cute yet suprised moan, feeling pressure on the toy, slipping out.

"This is vhats gotten you this way hm?" He said. I blushed horribly. No~! he found out!

"u-uh...i-i" my moaning interuppted me, the toy thrusting into me hard all of a sudden. "D-dont..~"

"For a nurse, your pretty naughty." He made me look at him, but i looked away. i was too embarrased.

Oi~~~


End file.
